


Conjugal Visit (Vanilliam AU Fanfiction)

by mysticmlynn3



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Interspecies Relationship(s), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmlynn3/pseuds/mysticmlynn3
Summary: William gets a call from the mental institution while his family is away for the holidays. Apparently, a childhood friend he thought disappeared is locked up at the institution, and is requesting to see him.During his visit, he hopes he can put things to rest. Will he? 👀
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Reluctant Follower
Kudos: 21





	Conjugal Visit (Vanilliam AU Fanfiction)

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, William and Vanny are aged appropriately, and this Vanny has her own character.
> 
> (Also, apparently conjugal visits imply sex from what Google Definition told me, There is NO sexual tension between the two. Enjoy noneoftheless!!)

1982, Winter Season.

It was close to Christmas, about 2 weeks. Mary was away with the kids to go visit their grandparents for a few days, William volunteered to stay home and watch the house. Which was half-true, he started on the dishes shortly after. He didn't want to visit his wife's family this year, or any year. Mary's parents still didn't like him, even if they spent 2 decades together and gave them grandkids.

William never minded his parents-in-laws, they're just an old couple that wanted their "precious angel" to marry someone with good fortune. William never exceeded that goal, even with the business he shared with his colleagues. But money is just printed paper, he thought to himself, why fill your house with wasteful paper?? Just then, the phone rang from another room. That's strange? Not even Mary Ann calls him at this time. He threw in the rag and headed to where the phone was. Blasted Cassidy, he painted the phone purple and glued eyes on it again! He'll have to speak to Cass about that.

He picked up the phone, and thoughts were racing in his head. Did something happen with the kids? Is Mary alright? Did one of his in-laws finally choked in their own tongue? "Is, is this uh, William Afton?" "Yes, yes it is." "Hello, Mr Afton, I'm Officer Dunn from the station. I'm calling from the mental institution. We got a call here for a woman that keeps screaming for your name here, and wants to talk with you. I want you to confirm if you know this woman."

..some woman is calling for William? This can't be right. "Yes I could probably help you, may I have a first name or something?" Officer Dunn whispered to someone off speaker, a quiet conversation died down shortly. "Yes we have a name, Vandelia, but she told us you'd remember her as "Vanny'? No, it can't be, Vanny? The girl who he grew up with? And this is from the mental institution???. "Sir?" Dunn said, William clicked back. "Yes, I know her, Vanny." "Alright, I guess we should schedule a meeting?" "Yes, yes we should."

Couple hours in, 2pm.

He pulled into the wide but monstrous building of the institution, around it was nothing but dirt, a few tumbleweeds, and the mountains behind the building. For the first time in a while, he felt nervous, scared even. No, he can't show vulnerability now. "And if you can wait there, we'll call on you in a few minutes." The front desk lady said, he said his thank you's and went on his way. At least there weren't many people here, just a elderly lady and the security guard. Still, he didn't believe that Vanny's here, last thing he knew, she disappeared…

If only he could, he wishes he could erase that memory from his life. It was one of a few rare moments in William's life where he felt awful. After what happened, that day would be the last day he saw Vanny before she disappeared. "Mr Afton? You're available now." An older lady said on speaker. William felt sick when his name was mentioned, and remorse coming back, but this could be his only chance to see how Vanny's doing. 

He sat in front of the glass that will block any contact, beside talking, from her. A guard came into the room in front of him, the guard looked behind him. "Hey! Get over here." The guard disappeared to the door he came from. Was Vanny resisting??? The guard came back with... Vanny. She was pulling away from the guard that was holding her arm tight. He pushed her to the chair with great force.

She was holding onto the chair with both arms that supported her, she was shaking. "And don't try any funny business!!" The guard said before he slammed the door. William stared at the door, is this how they treat their patients here? The shaking rabbit sat herself down on the chair, her red hair shielded her face. He almost didn't believe it, Vandelia's here, in front of him, but he couldn't muster up words.

The rabbit reached for the phone, William did the same. He tried to come up with something, a simple hello? maybe. "Hello, Vandelia." William spoke. "It's, certainly been a long time since-" "that night?" "..yeah, that night." There was an awkward quiet for a moment. "Soo" William said, "What brings you here?" Vanny was quiet. "I'm sorry, that's something pers-" "I hurt someone." William shut his mouth, hurt someone?

"A..punk tried to take my belongings, and the citizens didn't like that I defended myself, by stabbing him." Vanny said, with tension in her voice. William could tell there was remorse in her voice. "He was so young, Will." She began to sob. "And I took his life…I didn't mean to." William wanted to comfort her, hug her, but the glass was resisting that. "I'm sure the officers can understand, that you were trying to defend yourself."

"..Why would they believe a low-life in the streets?" Vanny asked. William was taken back from what she said. "What? You're living in the streets?" Vanny slowly nodded, his heart broke. "Oh Vanny." He said. Vanny and him lived in the streets for 7 years of their adolescent lives, they both ran away from their broken homes, resorting to each other for survival.

He didn't realized that when he left, he left Vanny all alone, in the broken world, until now. "...So how is Mary?" Vanny asked, with a bit of anger in her voice. "..She's doing great, I guess." William said. He said it very coldly. When he was a teenager, he snuck into highschool, so he can get an education, that's where he met Mary. Although Mary is his wife and caretakers of his children, he felt nothing towards her.

And he became more empty to her now, after all, she was the one who suggested William should leave Vanny. William was now angry that he let the wench get into his head and made him abandon the one who cared for him for 7 years. "What have you done, these past 21 years?" Vanny asked. What did he do? He didn't really accomplish big things, nor exciting things. Was that what Vanny expected??

"Um..well, I graduated in engineering, married Mary, we have 3 children in our household, I got a successful job at a pizzeria, it was fun." William finished. "..3 children?" Vanny said. "Well..5, actually" he continued. "But the other 2 live with their own mother." William said. "...How many boys and girls?" "3 boys, and 2 girls." He added. They're great kids, I wouldn't ask for anything better." William said with a smile.

"...I'm very happy for you." Vanny said. There was emptiness in her words, and they were coldily said. William moved on to other subject. "It's a nice weather, beautiful actually." He said. "Just like you." Vanny looked up, and William was smiling. Vanny realized how she missed seeing William's smile, they were full of love and happiness, something she didn't have. All she can do was to smile back.

"..Listen Vanny." William said, Vanny looked up once more. "I don't know how long they're going to have you here, but I will try and find a way to communicate with you." Said William. "I'm not going to leave you in the dark any longer, I can promise you that.." He placed a palm on the glass. Vanny placed her paw after, and gave a smile. They stared at each other with loving smiles one last time.

"I'll come back, I always come back."

[The End?]


End file.
